One
by Trinityblade
Summary: Trinity and Neo talk after the events of Reloaded. You like? R/R. Possible sexuality in later chapters. Hence the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Neo and Trinity were sitting on their bed next to each other, each wearing their own Neb scrubs and staring at their boots.  
  
"Trinity" Neo breaks the silence.  
  
Trinity just stares at her shoes. She can't figure out what to say to him. To this man. This man that came into her life about six months ago, and refuses, even if she wanted him to, to go away.  
  
Yeah, sure, she had been told that it would happen. The oracle had told her that she would fall in love with the one. yadda yadda yadda..  
  
She hadn't known it would be this deep. She had thought to herself 'okay. So I'll be in love with the one. Big deal.' It was a big deal. A HUGE deal in fact. And the intensity of it scared the holy shit out of her. She couldn't do anything, she couldn't breath without him beside her, she couldn't sleep without him beside her. She couldn't eat or think.he had to be there. He had become a permanent, crucial part to her existence.  
  
"Trinity Please. Talk to me." He tries again.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" She questions. Still staring at her boots.  
  
She feels him shift on the bed. She knows what he is doing. He's scooting over closer to her. She longs to feel his body on hers.  
  
"Anything Trin. Say anything at all. I need to hear you" He begs with a catch in his voice.  
  
Finally, she forces her head up and finds herself lost in deep pools of brown.  
  
And all she can force out of her mouth are three simple words. "I love you"  
  
Neo smiles with tears in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, he springs forward enveloping her in a huge embrace while sobbing into her hair. "I thought I lost you Trin. I thought you were gone" He sobs.  
  
Trinity pulls back again and looks into his dark eyes puffy with tears.  
  
"But you did Neo. You lost me, just like I lost you before. But you brought me back. You brought me back." She states softly while stroking his hair.  
  
And then she continues. "And then I thought I had lost you. When you stopped the sentinels. But you came back." She sighs. " Don't you see Neo? No matter what happens, what has happened or what will happen, we always come back to one another. We are the same being you and I. Not just physically but mentally. I am part of you being the one, just as you are a part of me."  
  
He pulls her in and smiles when he feels her breath on his face and brings her in for kiss. Not really a kiss, more like a joining of souls.  
  
One heartbeat, one pulse, one desire. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!" cursed Trinity as she and Neo worked on the Ship.  
  
"Anytime dear" Neo said with mirth in his voice.  
  
She gave him the classic 'don't mess with me right now' Trinity look, which only made him grin even more.  
  
Neo pulled off his welding mask and sighed.  
  
"Trinity, come on. Let's take a break. We've been at this for over three hours." Neo said.  
  
"Yea okay fine" came her tired reply.  
  
Neo stuck his head in the core to tell Link that they were taking five, but didn't find him there. Instead, he found Niobi and Morpheus sitting in a consol chair necking like a couple of teenagers. He turned bright red. 'God' he thought.  
  
When Neo got to the room that he and Trinity shared, he found her sitting on the bed in only her bra and underwear.  
  
He stopped short.  
  
"Jesus Trin" he said, his eyes popping out of his head  
  
"Neo, you look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?"  
  
He walked over to the bed, wrapped his arms around her and said, "Deffinately not you Trin. You're perfect."  
  
She relaxed into his embrace with her head in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
"I love you" she sighed into his hair.  
  
He smiled and returned her statement.  
  
They then parted just a little bit and stared into each others eyes.  
  
"Whater you thinking about baby?" Neo asked Trinity and he stared into her Sapphire depths.  
  
She hesitated a moment and then sighed.  
  
"I was thinking about what is going to happen when all this is over. I mean, what do you think we'll do, when the war is over and all?"  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "We'll be free. The one, you and me, will be free. We will be free to do whatever we want. We can get married, and even start a family if you wanted to."  
  
Trinity pulled back a little with surprise shining in her eyes.  
  
"You want to have a family Neo?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"If we make it through to the end Trin, I would like nothing more."  
  
She smiled.  
  
Amazing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity and Neo sat at the mess hall's table along with everyone else aboard the Neb. The silence that filled the hall was only broken by the slurping of Link, who couldn't seem to get enough of the gooey crap into his stomach. Disgusting.  
  
Neo sat across from Trinity, Morpheus sat across from Niobi, and Ghost sat across from Link. No one could figure out anything to talk about.  
  
Finally, Morpheus broke the silence with a sigh.  
  
"Everyone, last night I was contacted by Zion. We are to report there today for two weeks of shore leave." His statement was completed with the bowing of his head.  
  
Instantly, energy burst into the inhabitants of the room. While they were happy to be going home, they couldn't help but wonder at the reason for their commanded shore leave.  
  
Neo spoke up.  
  
"Morpheus, why do they want us back so soon?" He had a questioning glint in his eyes.  
  
Morpheus once again sighed. He had obviously been forced to do this against his will and better judgement.  
  
"They want me to bring you all back so that you can have a nice rejuvenating rest considering the recent events taking place" he nodded in Trinity's direction. "And they are going to be holding a council meeting sometime this coming week. They want to discuss game plans for how to keep the sentinels at bay, until we are able to come up with a way to ensure the end of the war. They also want to talk about what happened in the matrix." This time he nodded at Neo.  
  
"They want to know what happened in there Neo."  
  
Neo nodded. He had figured that there would be much questioning of what went on, that he so curiously refused to talk about, other than to Trinity. She was the only one who knew what had happened. She was his confidant.  
  
Link spoke up. "Well I guess this is my cue to get ready for the long journey back home. See you guys in about four hours. Until then, get some sleep."  
  
Morpheus nodded at Link's statement, encouraging them all to get some rest. He thought that most likely, there would be a lot of questioning and counciling right when they got there.  
  
Neo and Trinity locked eyes and got up at the same time to wash their dishes out, and headed to their cabin. They entered and immediately rid themselves of their clothes. No, they wouldn't make love until they got to Zion. There was just something about the experience there. Something that they figured would make it so much better if they waited for it.  
  
Instead, they faced each other.  
  
Neo gently kissed Trinity and she responded with a contended sigh and moved in to nestle herself into his body.  
  
Neo yawned and sighed "See you in a little bit Trin."  
  
She smiled and grunted, and both immediately drifted off into an uninterrupted slumber. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix, The Wachowski brothers were the brilliant ones behind that idea darn them. So don't sue.  
  
Neo and Trinity along with Morpheus, Niobe, and Link walked down the pathway out of the ship onto the docking ramp.  
  
Commander Locke or dead bolt as they so fondly called him was waiting for them as they entered.  
  
"Niobe welcome home" he stated with a smile on his face. Niobe did not return the gesture. She simply took Morpheus' arm and said "some things will never change" under her breath as they walked off to their room.  
  
Suddenly Trinity's grip on Neo's hand tightened.  
  
"What, what is it Trin?" he asked with his face full of concern.  
  
She didn't say anything, just simply bolted off in the direction of the nearest trashcan and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. Neo was instantly beside her holding her hair back. She had been looking a little green lately and he was worried about her.  
  
When she finished wretching, she stood up on quivering legs and wiped her mouth.  
  
"I'm fine." She stated. "Just a little ship sick is all"  
  
How long though, he wondered, would she continue getting ship sick? He decided to ask her to go to the doctor as soon as they got to their room, but for the moment, he left the idea alone and took her hand again as they walked back to their quarters.  
  
When they reached their quarters about ten minutes later, she raced into the lavatory and proceeded to once again barf her guts up. When she came out Neo was sitting on the bed waiting for her.  
  
"I want you to go to the doctor with me right now" he said. And before she could protest he said "No arguments" She sighed knowing he was right and hating it. So she cleaned up and they walked slowly down to the medical center.  
  
"Trinity" the nurse called out signaling that it was her turn. Neo got up with her and they walked into the examination office.  
  
"Wait right here and Doctor Schwartz will be in momentarily." Said the kind young nurse.  
  
While they waited, Trinity picked nervously at the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Whats wrong babe? He's just gonna do some blood work to see what's making you so sick."  
  
She sighed and looked at him, "I know, I just hope it isn't anything serious, I have to be able to continue fighting"  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing trin, just a flu or something" she nodded hoping to God that he was right. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Trinity, Neo.Congratulations, you're going to be parents!" said the giddy young doctor who called himself Schwartz.  
  
Trinity looked him dead in the face and said, "Excuse me? I thought I heard you just say I was pregnant." Neo said "Yea what she said"  
  
Dr.Schwartz laughed and confirmed his earlier statement. "Yes that's right. You're pregnant Trinity. And I would assume that Neo is the father."  
  
At this Neo snorted "Yea and who else would be?"  
  
But then, the reality of what the doctor had told them finally hit home.  
  
"How can I be pregnant?" she asked. "It's not possible. I was told when I was first unplugged that the Matrix born are unable to conceive."  
  
At this Dr.Schwartz just shrugged at this. "Honestly I don't know Trinity. In my short time here I haven't come upon a Matrix born that was able to conceive. All I can say is congratulations, It's a miracle."  
  
Neo was plastered to the chair face ghostly white and then.he passed out into a heap on the floor.  
  
When he awoke, he was laying on the cot in their room with Trinity spooned up beside him. His first thought was that it was all a dream.  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream Trin. You were pregnant" behind him trinity laughed.  
  
It wasn't a dream wimpy, you just passed out." She laughed again.  
  
"Then how did I get here?" he asked her  
  
"They wheeled you down here. I mean god Neo, I'm the one that's pregnant and you pass out."  
  
There was comfortable silence for a moment until Neo whispered "A baby Trinity"  
  
"I know," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"What aren't you excited?" he asked.  
  
"I just don't know how we could bring a child into this world during this time. Don't you think it's cruel?" She shifted beside him.  
  
"I think that what the doctor said was right. It was a miracle. This was supposed to happen. As Morpheus says "I do not believe in chance". I am happy and no matter what Trin, we're going to raise this child together." He said turning to face her  
  
"I love you Neo" she said. "But I'm afraid that I won't be a good mother, God it was hard enough for me to become soft enough to be a lover."  
  
Neo smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. And I love our baby. You will be a fantastic mother Trinity, I promise it"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"When are we going to tell the others?"  
  
"Tomorrow. For now let's all three of us get some rest.  
  
And as they drifted off, Neo laid his hand on Trinity's abdomen, protecting his unborn child.  
  
A/N: End Chapter 5! Sorry that it took me so long to do this. I promise to update regularly now. And I have a few other stories I need to type up and submit so don't hate me!!! REVIEWS! 


End file.
